Not Again
by EvilGeniusBookWorm13
Summary: Sequel to What's Wrong With Me! The boys got their powers back, again, and have to create new antidotes to make themselves human again. Too bad Kendall's going to die in two weeks. Join them on their race against time to save him! SLASH! Kames/Cargan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Welcome to my new story called Not Again…! It's the sequel to What's Wrong With Me…so I suggest you read that first before you read this. :D Here this is! My very first sequel. :P I'm excited! READ!**

Chapter 1:

James was walking into his and Kendall's shared bedroom when he was hit by another hunger wave. "Shit." He mumbled, walking to the kitchen. Luckily for him, some blood bags were still in the freezer. He heated one up and tore into it with his teeth, draining it in a matter of seconds. He quickly took out a second one and sucked it dry before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He flew around, baring his fangs and hissing as the dark veins around his eyes popped out a bit, accenting his dark pupils. Kendall stepped back, eyes wide.

"J-James. It's me. C-calm down, ok?" Kendall stuttered, heart beating rapidly.

James' fangs slowly sunk back into his gums as the veins disappeared. His eyes went back to their normal color as his face paled a bit. "Kendall…" James threw himself at his boyfriend, crying into the blonde's shoulder. "I don't want to be like this anymore! I just killed a girl and yet I'm still hungry! Help me!"

Kendall could only console James by rubbing his back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. The blonde pulled back a little bit to kiss James' nose before saying, "Let's wake Logan and Carlos up, ok?"

James only nodded, following Kendall into the dark hallway towards the shorter boys' room. They opened the door and crept in, sneaking around to both sides of the bed. Gently, Kendall woke up Logan.

"What do you guys want," there was a pause." "At 1 am in the morning?"

"Logan! This is urgent! Get your ass out of bed and wake up Carlos and meet us in the living room in two minutes. Come on, Logan!" James was pushed outside the bedroom and walked into the living room.

Logan stumbled into the living room with a groggy Carlos behind him. "What do you guys need?" Logan asked, sitting down next to Carlos on the couch.

"I'm a vampire again." James spoke out.

That caught Carlos' attention. "What?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I don't know! All I know is that I just killed a girl about 30 minutes ago, had to hide the body, came up here and devoured two blood bags, before waking you guys up!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh wow…" Logan muttered.

"What if that means we have our powers back?" Carlos asked.

"It _does_ mean we have our powers back, Carlos."

"Nuh uh! We took a perfected antidote from Logan. James didn't."

"So are you suggesting that at 1:30 am we should drive to Roque Records and give the so called 'perfected' antidote to James?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Yes." Carlos crossed his arms.

"Fine." Logan grumbled, grabbing the keys to their car and walking to the door. "Well, anyone coming?"

The three other boys walked behind Logan, Carlos grumbling about sleep while Kendall rested his head on James' shoulder and entwined their fingers together. After driving through an almost empty LA, they made it to the studio quickly, hopping out and running inside. The four ran through the halls towards the lab, where the antidotes were kept.

Logan walked in, immediately going over to the fridge and grabbing a container out of it. After pouring a small glass of it, he handed it to James. "Here."

James looked at the opal liquid, frowning at its glimmer. "Why is it, like, sparkling?"

"Just drink it!" Logan snapped, grumpy from lack of sleep.

James muttered a small "Whatever" before sucking down the concoction. _Eww. It even tastes like sparkles…_ "There. I drank the Edward Cullen specialty. Now what?"

Logan looked around before laying his eyes on a small exact-o knife. He grabbed it and slashed Kendall's arm. "Are you hungry?"

"Ow! That fucking hurt, you know!" Kendall hissed out.

James' head was cocked to the side as he sniffed. All of a sudden, his eyes dilated and the veins popped out along with his fangs. He was just about to lunge for Kendall when all of a sudden the blood smell was gone. James' eyes went back to normal as his veins subsided, but his fangs stayed put.

Kendall's wound had miraculously sucked the blood back in and healed itself.

"What the-"

"Kendall…" Logan interrupted him. "You're…still…"

"A mutation? Yah. I kinda got the memo when I healed myself." Kendall said sarcastically.

James' stomach growled. "You wouldn't happen to, uh, have any extra blood lying around, would you?" At Logan's shake of the head, James cursed. "Damn it."

"You see, Logie?" Carlos said. "You're still probably going to be a shape shifter and I'm still going to be a werewolf!"

"God damn it! I thought the antidote would surely be perfected! But no!" Logan grumbled to himself as he flew to a microscope.

Kendall walked over to James, tipping his head to the side. "Come on. Just suck some of my blood."

James relented, knowing that if he refused Kendall would find a way to make him drink it. The brunette slowly bit into the blonde's neck, sucking only a few gulps before pulling off with a pop. "That's good."

Kendall only nodded, throwing his arms around James' torso. "I thought we were done with all of this! I thought we were going to be normal again and go back to our usual lives! Why does fate not want that to happen?"

James wrapped his arms around Kendall's shoulders. "We will go back to normal. I don't know when, or how for that matter, but it will happen. I promise you, Kendall."

Kendall buried his head in the pretty boy's shoulder. "I hope so. I love you too much for you to stay a vampire."

James smiled. "I love you, too."

"Uh…guys?"

James turned around. "What, Logan?"

"Turns out we don't have the right compound for this. For all of our antidotes. James, yours and Carlos', luckily, will be a bit easier to make since we have most of the supplies. Kendall's and mine, well, not so much."

"What do they need?"

"Well, James' needs the white oak, which we have, a bit of Vervain, human blood, and the reversing compound I created. Carlos' needs Wolfsbain, white oak, animal blood, and the wolf reversing compound I created. Mine needs my blood, the leaves of a rare plant called Amoveo **(A/N: I made that up!)**, and the reversing compound. Kendall's needs the special crystal formed in the middle of meteor rocks all mashed up, the leaves of a plant called Mutatio **(A/N: Made that one up, too.)**, and the reversing compound." Logan concluded.

"Are you serious?" James shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes. And I would recommend you take your antidote when we take ours. It would be very useful to have your powers." Logan sighed.

James nodded, crossing his arms. Carlos had seemed to take interest in the floor. Kendall was the one who spoke up. "Where do we find these plants and meteor crystals?"

"Well, there's a space rock museum we could go to or we could break into the space rock lab for the crystals. For the plants, though, we need to go to the Rare Plants Laboratory and Facility. That's all the way in Florida." Logan looked at the floor. "And, uh, Kendall? I think we have a major problem..." At Kendall's confused look, Logan continued. "I think that your powers are so, uh, powerful and for that fact that they keep increasing, Your form will spontaneously combust in about two weeks. We need to get these things, like, pronto."

"Oh…great." Kendall muttered. James grabbed his hand, giving it a firm squeeze reassuring the blonde that everything would be alright. Kendall looked at James before looking back at Logan.

"When do we leave?"

"Whenever you want." Logan said, taking ahold of Carlos' hand.

"Let's leave tomorrow afternoon we can warn my mom of where we are going to be gone for the next week or two." Kendall replied.

"Alrighty then. Let's get this show on the road." Carlos sighed, walking out of the studio lab followed by his four friends.

**A/N:**** And how was that for a first chapter of the sequel? I like it so far! Ok. The RPLF (Rare Plants Laboratory and Facility) is fictional. I also made it up. Now, REVIEW and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Why hello there! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter! Sorry it took a while to update. It's summer and I've been busy and trying to write ideas and stuff on my iPod. Not working out too well for this story! :P**

Chapter 2:

Mrs. Knight had taken it surprisingly well.

She had actually said that she was leaving for Minnesota with Katie for the next three weeks due to some family problems. That led to the perfect opportunity for the boys to go and save Kendall. And themselves.

Carlos and Logan had gone off into their room at about 9 pm. Kendall and James went to theirs at 11.

Kendall was in the midst of a mental breakdown.

"Oh my God! I'm going to die, James! Die! I'm going to spontaneously combust in two weeks and I'm going to die! I'm going to-"

James had shoved his lips on Kendall's to shut the blonde up.

It worked.

Kendall had immediately shut up and let James work their lips together.

James pulled back, holding Kendall's head in between his hands. Kendall was breathing heavily and the crazed look that had previously taken residence in his bottle green eyes had left. It was replaced by love and softness, courteous of his boyfriend. James smiled and whispered, "We're not going to let you die, ok? I would never allow it."

Kendall laughed and pulled James in for a hug. "Good. I don't want to die."

"And you're not going to. We're going to get those ingredients for you first, because your priority and your life is on the line. Then we'll go after Logan's. Ok?"

Kendall nodded. "What about those meteor rocks? Logan said there was one near here."

"Want to get them now?"

"What?"

"Come on. Let's wake the other two and go. It's late at night, we're leaving tomorrow, and it's our only chance."

Kendall sighed but relented with a grumbled, "Fine."

"You wanted to sleep, didn't you?"

Kendall laughed. "You know me so well."

"Mmmhmmm" James hummed, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist and kissing along the blonde's jawline. "So well."

"J-James…" Kendall stuttered. "Not now."

"Why not?" James whispered huskily, smirking against Kendall's skin. "You know you want it."

"What about…the rocks? Keeping me from blowing up?"

"I hate it when you use your common sense." James sighed and pulled back. He grabbed Kendall's hand and tugged him along towards the shorter members' room. He silently knocked on the door and snuck in, leaving Kendall laughing in the hallway as he scared Logan and Carlos awake.

Logan ended up scurrying out of the room while Carlos buried himself in the sheets of their bed, cursing quite loudly at James. "You fucking asshole!"

James only laughed and replied, "Put some clothes on. We're heading out."

"To where?"

"That rock place. We're getting those meteor rocks tonight."

"Why now?" Carlos whined, tugging on his jeans.

"Because we won't have time tomorrow."

Carlos sighed heavily before throwing on a shirt. "I hate you."

"Love you, too, buddy."

Carlos growled, shoving past James and going into the living room where Logan was sitting on the couch. In his clothes.

"When did you change?"

"When you and James were so graciously arguing."

Carlos nodded and sat by him, resting his head on the paler boy's shoulder. James quickly stood next to Kendall, laughing a bit at Carlos' drooping eyes.

"Well, I was thinking that since we're leaving tomorrow and the rock place is here, then we go and get the rocks now. While it's dark."

Logan nodded. "That's a good idea."

Kendall spoke up. "The plan, I was thinking, is that you shift into a security guard there. James can compel him to go home or something. But we go in, and Carlos can sniff out for anybody up ahead. James can deactivate all the alarms." Logan looked at James with a shocked face.

"You know how to do that?"

James laughed. "How do you think I stole your car? Or broke into your house countless times? And the school, and the hockey rink, and the store-"

"We get it! You used to be a kleptomaniac as a kid and know how to deactivate alarms and unlock doors." Carlos growled, glaring at James.

"You're just jealous I'm practically ninja."

"That…is kinda true." Carlos said, looking at James.

James laughed before Kendall smacked his arm. "Anyway," he shot a glare at Carlos. "After James deactivates everything and unlocks the doors and whatnot, and Carlos has sniffed out for anybody and has knocked them unconscious, Logan and I will head on and get the rocks."

"You're forgetting about the security cameras." Logan piped up.

"Erg." Kendall sighed, smacking his forehead.

Logan stood up. "How about this. James, you handle all the locks and alarms and cameras. Carlos, you handle the unwanted people and personnel. Kendall and I will head to the case that contains the rocks. I will be wearing gloves and lift the case. Kendall can use his telekinesis to lift the rocks into a canvas bag. I will put the case back and we will run for our lives before James reactivates the alarms and locks everything, ok?"

Kendall was staring at Logan. He nodded dumbly and said, "Yeah…"

James took Kendall's hand. "We need the proper clothes."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Proper clothes for this." At the confused looks he got, he just sighed and walked away, muttering about how they called him stupid. He came back with four black bundles. He handed one to each of the boys and kept one for himself. "Now, go put those on. It's the proper attire for stealing something."

Carlos rolled his eyes. "You wore stuff like this every time you broke into a store or house or car or whatever?"

"I wore something like it, yes." James gave him a 'just shut up already' look before exclaiming, "Go put them on!"

Five minutes later, the boys had met back up in the living room dressed in head-to-toe black.

Logan had on his black sneakers and skinny jeans, along with his black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. On his head was a black hat and night vision glasses that looked like sunglasses. "How do you expect me to see out of these sunglasses at _night_?"

James sighed. "They're night vision glasses. Get used to it."

Carlos was wearing the same thing, but instead of a button up shirt, he wore his black hoody and no night vision glasses. He was a werewolf, and he didn't need them.

Kendall was dressed in his black boots and skinny jeans, with a black shirt and a black flannel shirt over it. He held a black canvas bag, as well. He wore his black beanie, which hung loosely off his head and his night vision glasses as well. "And I have to wear these, too?"

James sighed again. "Carlos and I are the only ones with night vision. I used to wear them, too, when I was younger."

James himself was wearing his boots (much like Kendall's) and his skinny jeans. He wore a simple tight fitting black long sleeve shirt and his own back beanie (borrowed from Kendall's closet).

Carlos fanned himself as he groaned. "Do we have to were all these?"

James nodded. "It's actually really cold tonight and the museum likes their air conditioned."

Carlos frowned at the floor.

Logan took Carlos' hand and pulled him towards the door. "Can we please just go?"

Kendall nodded and entwined his fingers with James' as they walked out the door.

Once they reached the museum, they parked a block away as to not be seen on the outside cameras. James quickly sped off in the museum's direction, ready to block all the cameras and alarms.

James snuck around the corner and towards the back, where one guard stood. He quickly knocked the guard out and slumped him against the side of the building, letting Logan know where the guy was. He used his vampire speed while going inside, locking the door from the inside and knocking out the other guard before quickly sitting down at the computers. He quickly typed in some commands on the computer and watched the recording light go off. He kept the cameras running, though, so he could watch the others' progress.

In the right top corner screen, he saw a guard (the one he knocked out) and two boys quietly waiting. He shut off the alarms and unlocked the electric doors, shooting Kendall a mental text on his current situation. He saw Kendall smile towards the camera before entering the museum.

Carlos quickly stopped them and hurried them off behind a sign, whispering something into Logan's ear. James quickly changed the camera view, seeing another guard coming into the room. Logan walked over to him and they conversed a little before the other guard went off. The three continued on their trek before he saw Logan frantically pointing to a case and tugging his gloves on.

James looked around the settings on the case alarms and deactivated the ones in that room.

He saw Logan smile, probably hearing the click of the alarms, and motioned for Kendall to get ready. He watched as Kendall moved the rocks in midair to the canvas bag, leaving most of the rocks in the case and only taking a few. Logan set the case down carefully and motioned for them to run out of there as fast as they could.

James quickly reset the alarms and put the cameras on record again. He stood and beat it out of there, meeting the others at the car.

Kendall was holding the bag and smiling like an idiot. James couldn't help but kiss those smiling lips.

When he pulled back, he laughed. "That was easy."

Logan sighed as he changed back into his body. "Yeah. Sure."

Carlos laughed and jumped into the car. "Let's go home! I'm tired and grumpy and want sleep."

Kendall sighed and got in alongside James. "I am, too."

Logan started the car and backed out of the space, zooming away towards the Palm Woods.

James smiled as he took ahold of Kendall's hand. They were one step closer to saving Kendall.

**A/N:**** Longer chapter, eh? I felt like writing the spy thing in this instead of doing it the next chapter! Yay! And I also made James a prior kleptomaniac. It'll be explained more in the next chapter. I hope you liked it! Please, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Here's chapter three! I'm pretty grumpy and stuff cuz it's TOM and, well, I might take it out on someone in the story. So, sorry. But, as far as updating goes, I only have four stories now! YAY! But I might be adding another one…AGH! I'm going to try to update my stories in an order…until another one gets done (Probably Save Me…) and then I might start back up on The ABC one. Right now, it's a side story/project thing. So, this one was next on my list! XD Thank you for all the reviews and thanks Man-Suz-She for the idea! And, let's just say it's spring time, eh? ;) **

**And, uh, sorry for the religious stuff. I wanted to add some Kendall/Carlos friendship and this topic popped into my head. I, myself, am not really religious. I believe in God and stuff and I'm confirmed but I don't practice. So…basically Kendall and James and their families are practically what I am/do. Ok? So, I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable or whatever. It's not a big part of the story, AT ALL, so you can skip it if you want to.**

**And, well, I think a lot of us have this problem. I know I do! I've noticed I like making Kendall and James the sexual couple. The ones who can't really go too long without their 'play time'. Well, I'm going to try to refrain myself from doing that in this chapter and give you all a nice change of making them more fluffy. Enjoy.**

Chapter 3:

After a short night and partially sleeping in, the boys were finally on their way to the airport LAX. They quickly got out of the limo, heading into the surprisingly not busy airport.

"Where is everyone?" Carlos looked around.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "It's a holiday weekend, Carlos. Easter's on Sunday which is tomorrow. We just don't celebrate it because we're not really that religious. Well, James and I and my family aren't. Logan isn't but his parents are. And, well, we never discussed anything about yours."

"Oh…what do you mean by 'not really that religious?'" Carlos asked while Logan and James checked in their bags and got the plane tickets.

"I mean that we don't go to church or anything like that but we still believe in God." Kendall explained.

Carlos nodded. "Oh…My family and I used to go to church…but I didn't really pay attention…and-"

Kendall smiled. "I get it."

Carlos sighed. "Oh good. I thought I would have to go on and confuse myself."

Logan laughed as he walked up behind Carlos. "You do that a lot, Carlitos." He gave the Latino a kiss on the cheek. "Our bags are checked in and we have the tickets. Lets get through security and get to the gate. The flight boards in twenty minutes."

Kendall nodded, grabbing James' hand before walking towards the line that led to security.

They gave the man their tickets, getting them checked off before entering one of the lines of the security checks. They set all their items on the conveyor belt, watching it go in before waiting to go through the arch metal detector. James went through first, followed shortly by the others. They gathered their things before heading into the bigger corridor, looking for signs pointing them towards the gate 42B **(A/N: Made that up! I've never been to LAX)**

Luckily, they made it in time for the loading of First Class. They smiled as they handed the airport lady their tickets, putting them through the ticket machine before they grabbed them and headed into the makeshift hallway. They walked onto the plane and found their seats, two on each side of the plane (it was a relatively small plane) but in the same isle. Carlos and Logan sat on the right, and Kendall and James sat on the left. Carlos had quickly taken the window seat, along with James on the other side, before the other two could even have a say. Kendall just rolled his eyes and laughed, sitting down by his vain boyfriend, while Logan scowled a bit and smacked Carlos on the arm.

"What was that for, Logie?"

"Well, thanks for totally taking the window seat!"

"You know how I get when-"

"You're not occupied. I know."

"Then why'd you smack me?"

"You deserved it."

"Why do-?"

"Shut up, guys! The flight attendant person is talking!" Kendall smacked Logan's head.

"Hey!" Logan made a move to slap Kendall back only to see James.

James had quickly popped out from behind Kendall's body; waving his hand frantically and shaking his head 'NO!'

Logan shot him a confused glance before noticing the flight attendant. A tall, gruff lady with eyebrows like Kendall's and a scowl so similar to Gustavo's stood in the front of the plane, glaring at everyone.

Logan's eyes widened, showing that he understood why James was so frantic. It seemed that if you ticked off this lady, she would throw you out of the plane…while it was going 200 miles per hour while thousands of feet up above the ground with no parachute. In other, Carlos-esc words, BAD.

As soon as the lady finished, she trudged off towards the back, luckily leaving a nicer looking, younger lady up front with them. She quickly retreated into her quarter's area, taking her book with her.

The plane soon started moving slowly, starting towards the runway. Logan, out of the corner of his eye, could see Kendall tense up. Carlos was smiling out the window, though, since his favorite parts were taking off and landing.

James had quickly noticed Kendall tensing up, gripping the arm rests till his knuckles turned white. James smiled softly and pried Kendall's left hand from the arm rest, taking it in his own and letting the blonde squeeze his fingers. He kissed Kendall's cheeks, nose, forehead, and eyelids, smiling as Kendall let out a soft sigh. The plane started moving faster, and Kendall quickly shut his eyes tight and gripped James' hand.

James brought his other hand up to Kendall's face, resting it on his cheek and rubbing soothing circles as he pressed his forehead into the blonde's. "Shh. I'm here for you, baby. It's ok." Kendall whimpered. "Kendall, open your eyes." Kendall shook his head. The plane sped up. "Open your eyes." The shorter boy hesitantly opened his eyes, only to see James staring at him with his own intense hazel eyes. James leaned forward a little bit more and pushed his lips to Kendall, keeping his eyes open as well as Kendall.

Kendall's eyes were wide, but he gently moved his lips against James'. James smiled and pulled back, squeezing Kendall's hand. "See? Wasn't that bad, now was it?"

The blonde's green eyes widened as he looked out the window. They were already in the air. He smiled. "Not with you here."

James kissed Kendall's forehead again. "I'll always be here."

"Aww!" Carlos gushed, looking over at the two taller boys.

James ducked his head while Kendall blushed and smiled.

"Kendall has a fear of taking off and landing in a plane. How cute!" Logan laughed.

Kendall growled, his blush growing brighter. "Shut up. You still have a fear of climbing trees."

"Hey! That's totally irrelevant to this conversation and it's a completely rational fear! What if I fall and break my neck…or get splinters…or get bitten by a poisonous spider?" Logan snapped back.

"Well, my fear is completely rational, too! Did you know most plane crashes and problems happen during the takeoff and landing? Yah. Exactly. And there are no poisonous spiders that live on trees!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Yes there are! Especially in more exotic places like here-"

"Stop talking about spiders! I don't like spiders!" James whispered angrily at them, glaring.

Kendall kissed James' cheek. "Sorry."

Carlos laughed. "You all have irrational fears."

"Oh yes." James said, his words leaking sarcasm. "Because being afraid of the dark is totally rational."

"You know what? Move it, Logie. I gotta-" Carlos growled, trying to push Logan out of the way.

Logan only interrupted him and pushed him back into his seat. "We all have fears, ok? Deal with it!"

James laughed. "Yes, Gustavo."

Logan only glared.

Kendall finally broke the tension. "Uh…James. You never told them about your klepto ways."

James frowned and sighed. "Yeah. I guess I didn't. I guess I'll start like this." He sighed again. "Carlos, remember our pyro ways? Getting all those fire crackers and sparklers and playing with them all the time? And lighting like everything on fire?"

Carlos laughed and nodded. "Those were good times."

James smiled. "Yeah. Well, how do you think I got all the fireworks?"

Carlos scrunched his nose. "You had told me you had paid for them. You were the rich one of the group."

James rolled his eyes. "My mom would never lend me any money unless it would help me academically, socially, or fashionably. How do you think I made myself money?"

Logan frowned. "You never had a job."

"Exactly. I had started stealing stuff from my parents and selling them. And soon, it led to stores and warehouses and all that jazz before I got caught. By Carlos' dad, too. Twice." James smirked at the memory.

Carlos' eyes widened. "That's why he was so concerned about you every time you came over or hung out with me!"

James nodded. "He didn't want you to become a kleptomaniac like yours truly because we were already pyromaniacs. No need to add stealing to the fire."

Logan laughed nervously. "You mean…"

"What do you think happened to all your old textbooks you threw out?"

"You're telling me you took that box and sold it?" Logan's jaw was hanging open.

"Yep." James smiled. "Stopped when we moved here, though. It's way tougher here and if I was caught then I would've been sent to jail. While in Minnesota, I would have had to do community service."

Carlos nodded and looked at Kendall. "You already knew?"

Kendall nodded. "I had found out when I caught him stealing something from the grocery store I worked at."

James blushed. "If you hadn't been looking where you were-!"

"You would have gotten away with stealing that packet of-!"

"Shhhhhh!" James shoved a finger to Kendall's lips. "I don't want anyone else to know!"

Kendall rolled his eyes, pushing James' finger away from his mouth. "When was the last time you washed your hands?"

"I used hand sanitizer before we took off."

Kendall smiled. "Good. Airports disgust me."

Logan smiled. "They disgust a lot of people."

James looked over at Carlos before turning to Logan. "Your boyfriend's already asleep."

"Well, we do have a seven hour flight." **(A/N: It takes six hours from California to Hawaii…so I'm saying seven from California to Florida.) **

Kendall spoke up. "Where's that place again?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "It's in Jupiter."

James' eyebrows shot into his hairline. "What? Then why are we going to Florida?"

Kendall shook his head and smiled. "James…there's a town in Florida called Jupiter."

"Nuh uh!"

Kendall nodded. "I've been there. Some of my family on my dad's side lives there. His sister, I think." Kendall's eyes adopted a faraway look. A squeeze on his hand by James brought him back to the conversation. "I know a good hotel there we can stay at, ok? It's pretty cool. Kinda like a better version of the Palm Woods but it's a little expensive."

Logan rolled his eyes. "We're famous, Kendall. We can afford it, ok?"

Kendall smiled and snuggled into James' side, yawning. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

James laid his head on top of Kendall's. "Me too. You should rest, Logie. They're only playing one movie and it's towards the end."

Logan only nodded, laying against Carlos who was laying against the window. He felt his eyes get droopy, and soon enough, he fell into the comforting hands of sleep.

**A/N:**** Extra-long chapter! :D Taking off and landing are my favorite parts of flying. I fly a lot, so I've come to enjoy it. XD Kinda like Carlos in this. I made some Cargan moments (Like right after getting the tickets, when Logan came up and kissed Carlos' cheek…I loved writing that!) and the Kames moment during take-off…I was about to make it smutty…but I made it fluffy. Because I think it would be hard to fit Kendall and James in an airplane bathroom considering how SMALL those things are. And smelly. **_***Shudders***_** I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! You all are so sweet! I tried to up the Cargan in this, lol. Hence on TRIED. And you all have permission to virtual drop kick my ass because I'm a lousy update and a loser. So please, feel free to hate on me about the late update. And I'm kind of forcing this chapter out. So, it's kind of a filler. Sorry. But look, it's an update… Right? *smacks head on desk multiple times* I'm such a loser. I know. But please, read on.**

Chapter 4:

Logan was shaken awake by a smiling Carlos.

"Get up, sleepyhead! We're in Florida!"

"What?" Logan mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"We're in Miami. Where we were supposed to land…"

Logan shook his head, as if to shake away the grogginess. "Ok. Thanks for waking me up."

Carlos smiled. "Want the honors of waking Kendall and James?"

Logan groaned. "Do I have to?"

"You are closer to them."

Logan scowled before getting out of his seat. He quickly slapped the side of Kendall's face, making the blonde wake up quickly.

"What the hell, Logan?"

"Wake up. We're here." Logan said, turning back to get his bags.

"Someone's grumpy." Kendall muttered, turning to James. He shook the brunette's shoulder lightly, smiling at the hazel eyes that fluttered open softly.

"Why is there a red mark on your face?" James whispered, stretching slightly.

"Logan slapped me."

"Why?"

"To wake me up."

"Let's make it all better." James whispered, pressing a kiss to Kendall's cheek.

Kendall blushed but got out of the seat, grabbing his and James' bags from the overhead compartments before following Logan and Carlos off the plane.

The four boys walked out of the gate and towards the front entrance, where Carlos turned to Logan. "How are we going to get to Jupiter?"

"It takes about an 1 and 40 minutes." Logan said, squeezing Carlos' hand before turning to the others. "I'm going to get us a ride."

Everyone nodded while James grumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's wrong, James?" Carlos asked.

He clutched his head with both of his hands. The airport was crowded and the people were thinking a lot of things.

"I think it's all the people and them thinking. Too much on his brain." Kendall said, wrapping his arms around James.

"Really? Can't he block it all out?"

James shook his head, only to grimace and whimper.

"Logan! Hurry up!" Carlos called out, looking at where Logan was standing.

Logan motioned for them to follow him.

The three boys caught up to the brain of the group, Kendall shooting him a questioning glance.

He just shook his head and got in the limo with the others.

Once they were driving towards Jupiter and the screen was up, Logan turned to the others and said in a hushed voice, "He was waiting for the Mitchells. So I lied and said that Carlos and I were the Mitchells and that you two were friends."

Kendall nodded, smiling at the now sleeping James on his shoulder.

"Aww! You said we were married?" Carlos grinned, kissing Logan's now blushing cheek.

Logan just nodded, taking Carlos' hand in his and squeezing it.

After they finally arrived at the extravagant hotel, the four boys made their way in and got the two keys before heading off to their adjoined rooms.

James and Kendall walked into the left one, while Carlos and Logan walked into the one on the right.

Carlos immediately headed for the kitchen, smiling when he opened the fridge to see it fully stocked. He ran around the hotel room, smiling at the couch and tv, full kitchen, bathroom, and king sized bed in the bedroom.

"Logie! This is amazing!" Carlos yelled, throwing his arms around Logan's waist and squeezing the pale boy.

"I know…" Logan gasped out.

Carlos loosened his grip and kissed Logan on the lips, smiling as he worked them together. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against Logan's. Should we, you know, talk to the others about the plan?"

Logan nodded, grabbing ahold of Carlos' hand and heading to the door that led to the taller boys' room. Logan tested the door knob, finding it unlocked, and opened it to be met with a pretty normal sight.

James had Kendall pinned to the wall by the front door, and was proceeding to completely ravish his lips.

Logan cleared his throat and knocked on the already open door.

James kept his hands on Kendall's hips, but turned his head to glare at the other two. "We were in the middle of something."

Logan rolled his eyes and sat on the couch. "That's great. We have a plan to discuss."

James pouted but relinquished his hold on Kendall. Kendall rolled his eyes and brought him to the couch facing the one Logan was sitting on. Carlos sat by Logan and asked, "You guys done?"

James rolled his eyes. "For now."

Logan cleared his throat. "We need to make the plan on how we're going to get the minerals."

"The same way we got the rocks." James mumbled, letting his head fall on Kendall's shoulder.

"Well, this is a lab. Not a museum. It's going to be harder."

"How?" Kendall asked.

"Well, the labs, number one, have a better security system. And number two, the leaves can be anywhere."

Carlos grumbled, throwing his head in his hands. "Why does this have to be so hard?"

Logan rubbed the Latino's back softly, allowing the hyper boy to relax a little. "Saving a life was never meant to be easy."

Carlos let out a frustrated sigh.

James looked up. "Look. I'll handle security. You guys handle finding the plant leaves and getting back out. Ok?"

"James-"

"I will handle the security. You will handle the other crap. Got it?" He looked pointedly at Logan.

The three boys nodded.

James stood up. "Well, I'm off to bed." He nodded to each before walking to the bedroom.

"Well, someone's moody." Carlos muttered.

"Give him a break. He's been forced to have to listen to people's thoughts in the airport all day." Kendall said.

"That brings up this question. Why couldn't he block out the thoughts?" Carlos asked.

Kendall sighed. "I don't know. Maybe because there were too many thoughts to block them all out."

"It didn't happen to me." Carlos said, scrunching up his nose.

"Well, maybe he's growing weaker. Maybe we all are. And that just means we need to get the antidotes quicker, ok?" Logan asked.

The other two nodded.

"Well, I'm off to bed. You coming, Carlitos?"

Carlos nodded, standing up and heading towards the door. "Night, Kendall."

"Night, Carlos."

Carlos closed the door and walked behind Logan, wrapping his arms around the pale boy's waist. He kissed the brain's neck, smiling at hearing the boy moan. "I think this bed needs christening."

"Mmm, really?"

Carlos nodded, turning Logan around and pushing him onto the bed before crawling up on top of him. He kissed Logan on the mouth; tongue's intertwining after only seconds. "Let's do it."

In the other room, Kendall rolled his eyes at hearing Carlos. He smiled and walked into the bedroom, where James was passed out on the bed. He frowned at the thought of him growing weaker, but shook his head, letting the thought fly out his ear. He crawled in beside the taller boy, smiling when the pretty boy wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Finally. I never thought they would leave."

"Well, they did." Kendall whispered.

"Yeah. And I can hear them." James groaned, but kissed Kendall's forehead. "Night, baby."

"Good night, Jamie."

And with that, the taller pair of Big Time Rush fell asleep.

**A/N:**** Short chapter, I know. And sorry if it seemed rushed. Uh, I hope it was ok, though…I'm a loser! I KNOW! You have all rights to drop kick my ass. Will you still review though?**


End file.
